Desde tu ventana
by Raq LoveSweets
Summary: Lovino recibe una visita todas las noches pero llegarán a su fin. Fail summay y primer fic, den una oportunidad!


**Desde tu ventana**

Golpean a la ventana en aquella fría noche. El italiano de ambarinos ojos dejó lo que escribía en ese momento encima del escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana. La abre con cautela, en silencio, quizás con una mirada algo ilusionada al comprobar quien llamaba a su cristal. Por la ventana abierta entró cierto español de ojos verdes y pelo despeinado que al tener frente a él al muchacho menor, se lanzó sin dudarlo a abrazarlo con una sonrisa amplia que desbordaba su alegría. El italiano simplemente se dejó abrazar sintiendo la calidez que desprendía el español, una leve sonrisa mostraron sus labios que inmediatamente fueron opacados por los besos apasionados del moreno.

Se mantenían abrazados, besándose en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía y calidez ajena, sin embargo, esta tranquilidad se rompió con unos apresurados pasos que venían del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban. La puerta se abrió de un portazo, y un joven italiano, de la misma edad del primero pero con la diferencia en sus rizos del cabello, entró apresuradamente y abrazó a su hermano por la espalda.

El mayor de los italianos parpadeó, mirando a la ventana que le quedaba en frente. Las ventanas ondeaban al viento y la oscuridad impedía ver nada de fuera, salvo unas ramas de un gran árbol que estaba delante de la ventana.

El español en cuanto escuchó el escándalo de pasos se había dado prisa en desaparecer del escenario, despegándose de su amado italiano para quizás, a la noche siguiente, volver de la misma forma a verlo... porque se colaba por su ventana cada noche; él se deslizaba desde la ventana vecina que era su habitación hasta la del menor, solo para darle su "beso de buenas noches". Ese pequeño detalle que emocionaba tanto al italiano y hacía que su corazón se pusiera a mil, se había convertido en una tierna costumbre... pero sabía que iba a durar poco.

Se giró rompiendo el abrazo y quedando frente a su hermano, que le miraba con una alegre sonrisa, a lo que el mayor respondió con un ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora idiota?

- V-vee... hermano, solo vine a preguntar si ya tenías todo preparado... –el menor de los italianos se encogió un poco ante el tono agresivo de su hermano, siempre la tomaba con él.

El mayor asintió en silencio y se sentó en su escritorio tomando una pluma y siguiendo su escritura. El menor simplemente sonrió levemente y dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lovino una vez terminó de escribir hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, cruzados sobre el escritorio, y cerró los ojos, por un momento, solo unos segundos, tratando de tragarse todas sus penas y así que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos color ámbar. Al entreabrir los ojos dirigió su mirada a unas cajas que contenían sus cosas y una maleta que aguardaban al lado del marco de la puerta. Esa noche sería la última que pasara en aquella casa, muy a su pesar, pues el italiano en un principio se negó a irse, pero no podía dejar a su hermano solo en un lugar desconocido.

Dio un largo suspiro y levantándose, con el sobre en mano, lo dejó en la ventana. Él no conocía a mucha gente a pesar de haber vivido allí durante años, sin embargo no podía dejar a su español sin ni siquiera despedirse, pero tampoco podía decírselo a la cara, le era demasiado vergonzoso y no quería verse tartamudeando, de ahí que le escribiera una carta. No se hubiera molestado en escribirla por alguien corriente, simplemente su vecino español era, de una forma u otra, especial para él.

Se colocó su chaqueta y cogió sus cosas, echando una última mirada a aquella ventana, que había sido en tantas ocasiones la ventana a su felicidad. Una apenada sonrisa surcó sus labios y emprendió el camino. De sobras sabía que no volvería allá, sin embargo alguna esperanza tenía.

El taxi esperaba a los dos hermanos en la puerta. El barrido entero ya dormía y el menos de los italianos esperaba dentro del vehículo, diciendo a su hermano que se diera prisa. El mayor guardó sus cosas en el maletero y abrió la puerta del taxi, mirando la ventana del moreno de ojos verdes, susurrando sus labios enmarcaron un "hasta siempre", y el taxi arrancó.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A la noche siguiente, un animado español se dirigía a ver a su amado italiano. Fue a llamar a la ventana cuando un papel que asomaba por ella llamó su atención. Sacó el papel y lo desdobló, comenzando a leer...

_... Antonio, si estás leyendo probablemente esté ya de camino a Italia. Siento no haberte comunicado antes sobre este viaje, aunque tampoco es que nos viéramos mucho, lo que no quita que ese tiempo que compartimos no fuera especia, realmente, fueron los momentos más especiales de mi vida... Con esto tan solo quería darte las gracias por todo. Jamás te olvidaré... ojalá que pudieras seguir colándote por mi ventana... y que esto no sea un adiós, solo un hasta pronto... ya se que soy cursi maldición es tu culpa... como sea..._

_Te quiero_

_Lovino Vargas_

_..._Cuando el español terminó de leer la carta ya las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Dobló de nuevo el papel y miró al cielo, diciendo al aire, como si el otro le escuchara un "Te quiero".


End file.
